This is not hatred
by KaNee
Summary: Il avait voulu faire comprendre à Levi qu'il en avait eu assez de son comportement d'égoïste. Même si il n'était pas crédible en étant à moitié replié sur lui-même, des larmes ruisselants aux coins de ses yeux, il avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Mais Levi s'était énervé. Et alors il avait compris. Compris qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça.


**Hellooo!**

 **On va pas changer les bonnes habitudes xDD**

 **Cet OS contient du Fluff et encore du Fluff *w***

 **Enfin bref bonne lecture!**

* * *

Parfaitement calé entre le torse de son amant et un gros coussin moelleux, Eren changeait distraitement les chaînes de la télévision.Ça faisait bien 10 minutes qu'il zappait dans l'espoir de trouver un programme à son goût, mais rien ne lui donnait envie. A croire que la télé se rebellait aujourd'hui.

Il avait pourtant trouvé une émission de variété assez amusante sur une autre chaîne, mais Levi n'appréciant pas du tout ce genre de choses, Eren s'était vu dans l'obligation de changer.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de son chéri. En réalité, tant qu'ils restaient comme ça, collés serrés, Eren se fichait de passer sa soirée à changer de chaîne. Et il espérait de tout coeur que Levi aussi.

Contrairement à la plupart des gens, la saison préférée du brun était l'hiver.

Pourquoi vous demandez-vous?

La raison était enfantine.

En hiver il faisait froid,surtout dans cette région du pays. Jusque là, rien d'étonnant.

Seulement il se trouvait que son amant détestait particulièrement ça. Le fait de devoir enfiler des couches de vêtements pour se réchauffer un minimum le rendait vraiment très grincheux (Enfin plus que d'habitude).

Donc pour éviter de subir sa colère, ils restaient une grande partie de l'hiver à se vautrer devant la télé ou bien au chaud dans leur lit.

Ici, ils avaient choisi la première option, bien qu'Eren aurait préféré la deuxième.

Et celui-ci entendit justement son amant soupirer.

 _Ah merde._

S'il ne trouvait pas un programme très vite, Levi allait commencer à s'énerver et il ne voulait pas ça.

Ses doigts appuyèrent de plus en plus vite sur les boutons. Il espérait de tout coeur que la chance soit de son côté.

Mais non.

\- **Passe-moi ça gamin. J'aimerai te dire que voir des cons défiler à l'écran m'intéresse mais en fait pas du tout.**

La télécommande passa de ses mains à celles de Levi sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire «Ouf».

Et juste avant qu'Eren ne puisse protester, l'homme à la coupe undercut était déjà occupé de faire danser ses doigts sur l'objet.

Le brun aurait menti en niant qu'il aurait voulu que ses longs doigts fins dansaient de cette manière autre part.

Il le pensa fort mais ne le dit pas.

En deux temps trois mouvements Levi reposa la télécommande sur la petite table placée devant eux et posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne d'Eren qui lui avait toujours sa tête sur son torse.

\- **Voilà c'était pas compliqué.**

L'adolescent aux yeux verts émeraude leva lentement son regard vers l'écran.

Tout son corps réagissa d'un coup et il se leva subitement, donnant par la même occasion un coup de boule dans la mâchoire de Levi qui grogna.

\- **Mais nan Leviiiiiiiii! Tu le fais exprès! Tu le sais pourtant que je déteste les séries policières!**

- **Mais moi j'aime ça alors arrêter de gueuler, merde.**

Levi tendit ses bras vers son amant pour le serrer contre lui et poser sa tête de nouveau sur son crâne, mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord.

Le brun gonfla ses joues (ce qui fit craquer Levi par la même occasion) et s'éloigna le plus possible de son chéri en se collant contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Levi jubila.

\- **Nan mais tu va pas me faire la gueule pour ça? De toute façon tu t'en fous de ce qu'on regarde si tu peux être collé contre moi.**

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Eren à qui des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux.

C'est vrai, il s'en foutait un peu. Mais ça le rendait fou que Levi n'en fasse qu'à sa tête sans jamais vouloir l'écouter.

Les couples normaux ne faisait jamais ça. Ils s'écoutaient et prenaient les décisions ensemble, pourtant dans leur couple à eux, Eren devait la plupart du temps se soumettre aux ordres de son amant.

Et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

\- **Je te déteste Levi!**

Un ange passa.

Puis deux.

Le troisième n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de passer qu'une voix rauque résonna dans la pièce.

- **Ha?**

Les frissons qu'Eren eut à ce moment ne lui présageaient rien de bon.

\- **Tu viens de dire quoi là?**

Le regard de Levi aurait pu transpercer chaque parcelle du corps du brun sans problème. Ses yeux habituellement noirs avaient pris une effrayante teinte bleu métal.

Eren déglutit difficilement mais ne le quitta pas du regard.

Levi avança d'un coup vers lui et attrapa ses deux poignets pour l'empêcher de partir, ce qu'il voulait visiblement faire en le voyant s'approcher.

La prise qu'il avait exercé sur lui fit gémir Eren de douleur.

\- **Essaye de répéter pour voir?**

Le brun ne voulait pas se laisser démonter mais ce fut plus dur que prévu.

Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Justement, il avait déjà regretté cette phrase avant même de l'avoir prononcée. Mais c'était quand même sorti.

Il avait voulu faire comprendre à Levi qu'il en avait eu assez de son comportement d'égoïste.

Même si il n'était pas crédible en étant à moitié replié sur lui-même, des larmes ruisselants aux coins de ses yeux, il avait voulu lui faire comprendre.

Mais Levi s'était énervé. Et alors il avait compris.

Compris qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça.

Son esprit résonna son corps et Eren plongea sur son amant. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le canapé, Levi sous le brun qui essayait de ravaler ses larmes.

Avant que Levi ne puisse faire le moindre geste, l'autre avait déjà fourré son visage dans son cou en reniflant.

- **Pardonne-moi Leviiiiiiii! ...Je sais pas ce qui m'a priiiiiiiis...**

Les bras de Levi se resserrèrent sur le dos du pleurnichard, un peu imbécile, avouons-le.

- **Espèce de merdeux. Si tu redis ça un jour, je te castre dans la seconde.**

Eren acquiesça et se redressa lentement.

\- **Leviiiiii...**

Le coeur de celui-ci ratta un battement.

Dieu que ce gosse était attirant comme ça. Mais il s'en voulut quand même, c'était de sa faute si le gamin qu'il aimait le plus au monde était dans cet état.

Au départ il était juste frustré et énormément jaloux qu'Eren ne lui dise ça.

Jaloux car s'il ne l'aimait plus, le brun n'aurait eu aucun mal à le remplacer avec un autre.

Et rien que d'y penser, il avait eu envie de tout détruire.

 _Eren était à lui. Et à personne d'autre._

Il serait capable de tuer pour que ça reste comme ça. Mais il n'aurait pas à le faire tant qu'Eren restait avec lui.

Sur cette pensée, ses lèvres vinrent emprisonner celles du brun pour un baiser passionné.

Pour mieux l'approfondir, il descendit lentement ses mains vers les fesses d'Eren puis les agrippa férocement.

L'adolescent qui se prit au jeu glissa ses mains sous le pull de son chéri et laissa ses doigts caresser chaque endroit de ce merveilleux torse brûlant.

Lorsque Levi voulu faire avancer tout ça plus vite, Eren se détacha subitement de son étreinte et le toisa de ses yeux verts voilés de plaisir.

\- **Si aucun de nous ne veut regarder la télé...et si nous allions plutôt nous réchauffer dans la chambre...?**

Levi qui avait déjà l'esprit focalisé entièrement sur son magnifique brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Sans perdre de temps, il se leva, agrippa Eren par les hanches et le foutu sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Ils restèrent dans leur chambre jusqu'au lendemain midi.

* * *

 **Voilàààààààààààà!**

 **Ouah c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi long xDD (et aussi hard xDD)**

 **Excusez-moi pour celles qui s'attendait à un lemon mais je suis pas très douée pour ça xDD J'espère que ça vous suffira quand même!**

 **Si vous avez apprécié n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer! Que ce soit une longue ou une courte review, tout me fait plaisir xDD**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
